My meeting with the G-boys!
by Shinigamis Shi no tenshi
Summary: Why oh why isn't there an insanity genre? lots of madness within!


My meeting with the g-boys!  
  
By Shinigamis Shi no Tenshi  
  
Warnings: mentions of shounen-ai, an authoress high on sugar.  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own. If you wanna sue me go ahead but all you'll get is this useless computer I work on and a bit of mouldy cookie I've had in my room for about a decade.  
  
A.N: Sometimes I spell 01's name Hiiro and other times Heero. Depends on what I feel like. Don't flame me for that, saying it's my spelling. I spell better than my college friend, and she takes English Lit...  
  
  
  
SSnT: heyo!  
  
BB: oh great god, who gave her sugar?!  
  
NK: not me.  
  
CKC: dunno.  
  
Hisha: it was probably her sister.  
  
SSnT: I'm bored. You four are about as much fun as…hmm…my mum. She's the dictionary definition of boring! Ai, what's on the schedule for today?  
  
Ai: Well, you have three choices: 1) Do your homework.  
  
SSnT: boring.  
  
Ai: 2) Tidy your room.  
  
SSnT: nope.  
  
Ai: or 3) introduce yourself to the Gundam boys, and apologise in advance for any fanfiction you write.  
  
SSnT: that sounds fun! Send em over!  
  
Ai: as you wish.  
  
*A couch appears in the middle of the room. Five boys materialise on it.*  
  
Duo: Where the hell are we now?!  
  
SSnT: Hey, don't dis my Author Dimension.  
  
Wufei: Why are we here and who are you, onna?  
  
SSnT: You're here to meet me and my muses! I'm Shinigamis Shi no Tenshi, but you can call me Julia. That's my authoress name, but I have other Ids too. And of course I have a real name but I'm not telling it :P. Right, this is Chibi-Kitty-Chan, my songfic muse *points at the Neko-bat muse, who strikes a pose.* She likes to dress you guys up in tight outfits and make you sing and dance.  
  
This creepy bat-thing here is Babat. *Babat flips* He's my…well I dunno what he inspires me to write. He just bothers me.  
  
BB: at least I got you to finish your songfic within a day.  
  
Julia: *rolls eyes* this cat-human one here is Neki-kun, my abnormal muse. He inspires me to write strange things, such as this.  
  
NK: well if you don't want to, just don't listen to me.  
  
Julia: This little girl here is Hisha. She may look cute, but she likes violence in my fics. Right, just Ai now. Ai, short for Artificial Intelligence, is my computer system. She's as bad as my muses, possibly worse cos she's a hentai computer.  
  
Ai: don't call me a computer. Computers don't have A.I. like me :P.  
  
Julia: I'll remove yours unless you shut up. She's the one who tempts me to read lemons. She's especially fond of 1x2.  
  
Ai: *screen shows a flag waving with '1x2 forever' on it*  
  
Heero: I hate to ask, but what is 1x2?  
  
Julia: the same as 2x1.  
  
Duo: what is that?  
  
Heero: if you say its 1x2 I will kill you.  
  
Julia: *bouncing up and down* point a gun at me and I'll tell!  
  
Heero: hn. *Points gun at Julia*  
  
Julia: heehee. You have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen. Anyway, 1x2, or 2x1, is…well…  
  
Heero: say it.  
  
Julia: you won't like it.  
  
Wufei: just spit it out, onna!  
  
Julia: fine. No need to shout. 1x2/2x1 is basically Heero and Duo in love.  
  
Heero: *looks at Duo. Edges away*  
  
Duo: *does same* That's…sick.  
  
Julia: *hands them one of mine and Ai's fave fics*  
  
Duo: *sits reading*  
  
Heero: *also reading*  
  
Ai: what did you give them?  
  
Julia: …The first four chapters of "Facing the truth" by "Shinigami195"…  
  
Ai: is that a good idea?  
  
Julia: when do I ever do anything that is a good idea? While they're reading, lets talk to Quatre and Trowa cos they haven't said anything yet! Any questions?  
  
Quatre: can we go yet?  
  
Julia: nope. Can I ask you a question?  
  
Trowa: can't hurt. Go ahead.  
  
Julia: Yay ^^! Okee, are you two gay or not?  
  
Quatre: O.O  
  
Trowa: is this all you think about?  
  
Julia: answer my question first then I'll answer yours.  
  
Trowa: *looks at Quatre and edges away* I'll say no for now.  
  
Quatre: I'm just sensitive. *sniff* and you try escaping 29 sisters who all want to dress you in pink.  
  
Julia: I've only got one sister, and she's annoying. I pity you though. 29 sisters…  
  
Trowa: are you going to answer my question?  
  
Julia: sure. Yes, this is all I think about. Ai and me anyway. I barely work in lessons cos I'm thinking about fanfics or hints ^^.  
  
Ai: Julia, I hate to interrupt, but you have homework to do for tomorrow.  
  
Julia: dang. Oh well, I'll be back when I'm done! You can count on it!  
  
*Julia and all her muses disappear back to the real world*  
  
Julia: Okee, Review please! Tell me what you think so far, and if I should continue!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


End file.
